Harry Potter und die anderen Seite
by Matura
Summary: AU. Spielt in Harrys sechstem Jahr Sirius lebt und Harry ist um einiges Intelligenter als im Original und einige Caraktere werden sich sehr vom Original unterscheiden. Nachdem er sich im Sommer Qualifiziert hat ist Harry nun der neue Professor für VgddK.


Harry Potter fanfic- Professor Potter

_Disklaimer. Mir gehört nichts an dieser Geschichte außer der Idee sie so zu verdrehen._

_AU-6. Jahr _

_Sirius lebt noch_

_Harry ist intelligent und hat sehr viel power_

Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter

Im Folgenden Erhalten sie ihre ZAG (OWL) Resultate

Zaubertränke O

Verwandlung O+

Zauberkunst O+

Astronomie E

Geschichte der Zauberei A

Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste O+++

Pflege magischer Geschöpfe O+

Wahrsagen E

Herzlichen Glückwunsch damit haben sie 8 ZAG's erfolgreich bestanden.

Sollten sie den Wunsch haben für ein oder mehrere Fächer zusätzlich die Prüfung abzulegen finden sie sich bitte am nächsten Montag im Prüfungsraum 8 in der Ministeriumsabteilung für Schulbildung und Weiterbildung ein.

Anmerkung: Aufgrund außergewöhnlich guter Leistung ist es ihnen möglich in den Fächern die mit O+ und besser Gewertet wurden bereits ihre UTZ (NEWT) Prüfung abzulegen. Finden sie sich, sollten sie sich dazu entscheiden, bitte zu den UTZ Zusatzprüfungen am nächsten Mittwoch im Prüfungsraum 9 in der Ministeriumsabteilung für Schulbildung und Weiterbildung ein.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen

Mathilda Andre

Ministeriumsabteilung für Schulbildung und Weiterbildung

Na das versprach doch interessant zu werden…

Montag-Ministeriumsabteilung für Schulbildung und Weiterbildung

„Guten Tag ich würde gerne ein paar zusätzliche ZAG Prüfungen ablegen.", sprach Harry eine gelangweilt wirkende Dame an.

„Name und welche Fächer?"

„Harry Potter und Arithmantik, Heilen, Runen und Muggelkunde."

Heilen wurde an Hogwarts gar nicht unterrichtet und nur wenige wussten, dass es dieses ZAG überhaupt noch gab.

Die Hexe sah ihn nun zum ersten Mal an und lächelte sogar leicht.

„Nun Mr. Potter. Hier ist ihr Prüfungsplan. Die Theorieprüfungen werden alle hintereinander unter Aufsicht verteilt. So können wir verschiedene Fächer gleichzeitig abnehmen. Von ihren Prüfungen hab nur die Heilen- und Runen-Prüfung einen praktischen Teil. Diese werden ihnen sobald sie die Theorie beendet haben in einer der Prüfungskammern abgenommen. Ihre Ergebnisse erhalten sie eine Stunde nach ihrer letzten Prüfung. Viel Erfolg."

Nachdem Harry diese Fächer alle nur alleine Studiert hatte wusste er nicht genau was er erwarten sollte und fand die Prüfungen überraschend einfach. Am Ende des Tages ging er mit einem neuen Zeugnis nach Hause.

ZAG Ergebnisse für Mr. Harry Potter

Original

Zaubertränke O

Verwandlung O+

Zauberkunst O+

Astronomie E

Geschichte der Zauberei A

Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste O+++

Pflege magischer Geschöpfe O+

Wahrsagen E

Kräuterkunde E

Nachträglich Geprüft

Arithmantik E

Runen O

Heilen O

Muggelkunde O+

Damit wurden insgesamt 13 ZAG erfolgreich bestanden. Davon 3 mit O, 4 mit O+ und 1 O+++. Mr. Harry Potter hat damit das höchste Ergebnis des Landes erzielt.

Mittwoch-Ministeriumsabteilung für Schulbildung und Weiterbildung

Dieselbe Hexe wie am Montag saß wieder am Eingang der Halle.

„Guten Morgen. Der Name ist Harry Potter und ich bin hier um Vorzeitig meine UTZ in Verwandlung, Zauberkunst, Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe und Muggelkunde abzulegen."

Die Hexe musste lachen. „Hast das Systhem schon durchschaut, was Junge? Naja du bist ja auch ein schlaues Bürschchen um so Jung deine UTZ abzulegen. Ich brauche nur noch eine Kopie deiner ZAG Ergebnisse für die Unterlagen und dann kann es losgehen. Das Systhem ist dasselbe wie am Montag."

Diesmal waren die Tests deutlich anspruchsvoller doch Harry hatte ein paar nette Tricks gelernt.

In Verwandlung misslang ihm eine sehr komplexe Verwandlung doch ansonsten lief es gut und er hatte hier noch ein Ass im Ärmel. „Ich würde mich gerne für Bonuspunkte Qualifizieren." „Welcher Bereich?" „Animagustransformation." Hier hatte er die volle Aufmerksamkeit seines Prüfers, welche sich in staunen Verwandelte als Harry in einen eindrucksvollen Wasserphönix transformierte. „Unglaublich. Es gab seid Jahrzehnten keinen Phönixanimagus mehr." Und als er sich von dem Schock wieder etwas erholt hatte, holte er ein selten benutztes Formular aus seiner Tasche. „füllen sie dieses Formular aus und sie sind ein vollständig registrierter Animagus mit Lizenz."

In Pflege magischer Geschöpfe lief es ganz gut. Seine Prüfer waren besonders begeistert von seinem Geschick im Umgang mit dem Greif. Einen unerwarteten Pluspunkt gab es als die giftige Silberboa aus ihrem Käfig entkam und den Prüfer angriff. §HALT!§, schrie Harry ohne die erschrockenen Blicke der anderen Anwesenden zu bemerken §Ein Sprecher. Warum soll ich diesen Menschen verschonen er hat mich gegen meinen Willen hierhergebracht. Ich will nach Hause zu meiner Familie.§ §Ich brauche ihn noch.§ Schlangen waren für simple Eigennützige Argumente immer am zugänglichsten. Deshalb hatte Riddle auch so leichten Erfolg bei ihnen gehabt. §Wenn du ihn verschonst verspreche ich dir das ich dir helfe nach Hause zu kommen§ §Nun gut aber bis dahin lasse ich dich nicht aus den Augen Nestling. Man nennt mich übrigens Siri§ §Ich bin Harry§ Mit diesen Worten schlängelte sich die Boa um Harrys Schultern.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung Sir. Siri möchte nur wieder nach Hause. Wenn sie mir sagen wo sie sie gefunden haben bringe ich sie dahin zurück." „Ihr Nest ist im Warypark in Wastmoor. Ich denke das Beste ist wir bringen sie gleich dorthin zurück" Und nach einem kurzen Ausflug mit Seit an Seit Apparieren war die Schlage wieder zuhause und es Zeit für Harrys nächste Prüfung.

Der Rest der Prüfungen verlief sehr Ruhig. Die Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste Prüfung war sehr schnell vorbei und sein Patronus brachte erneut ein paar nette Extrapunkte. Diese Prüfung beinhaltete einen Duellteil aber die drei verschiedenen Gegner waren alle schnell besiegt.

Am Ende des Tages gab es wieder einen Zettel

UTZ Ergebnisse für Mr. Harry Potter

Verwandlung O

Zauberkunst O

Pflege magischer Geschöpfe O+

Muggelkunde O

Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste O+++

Damit wurden 5 UTZ bestanden. 3 davon mit O, 1 mit O+ und 1 mit O+++  
In den abgelegten Fächern war Mr. Potter damit immer unter den besten Teilnehmenden.

Als Harry gerade gehen wollte hielt ihn ein älterer Mann auf. Harry erkante seinen Prüfer aus der Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste Prüfung.

„Mr. Potter auf ein Wort bitte." Auf Harry nicken für er fort.

„Wissen sie warum nur so wenig junge Hexen und Zauberer sich für zusätzliche Prüfungen im Ministerium interessieren? Nein. Nun ich will es ihnen Verraten. Die simple Antwort ist, dass sie schwieriger sind als die originalen Prüfungen. Sie haben heute etwas geschafft, dass eigentlich unmöglich sein sollte. Sie haben nach nur 5 Jahren Ausbildung den Rekord im VgddK Examen gebrochen. Und das Obwohl sie, wenn ich richtig informiert bin, kaum kompetente Lehrer hatten. Das waren immerhin Meisterduellanten die sie da einfach weggefegt haben. Ich hasse es Talent vergeudet zu sehen, deshalb habe ich für morgen ein Meisterexamen für sie Vorbereitet und ich wäre sehr enttäuscht wenn sie nicht auftauchen würden verstanden Junge?" „Jawohl, Sir." „Sag wie alt bist du Junge? Ich würde gerne von mir sagen können den jüngsten Meister in VgddK seid wann auch immer dann geprüft zu haben." „Ich werde morgen 16 Sir." „16 Heiliger Merlin. Du wirst der jüngste Meister seid über 300 Jahren sein. Also dann bis morgen Kid."

Donnerstag-Ministeriumsabteilung für Schulbildung und Weiterbildung

Wieder dieselbe Hexe am Schalter. Diesmal lächelte sie schon als sie Harry sah.  
„Harry Potter nehme ich dann mal an. Na was führt dich heute her Junge?"

Harry lächelte zurück. Irgendwie mochte er diese Dame. „Mein Prüfer in VgddK hat gestern Beschlossen, das ich heute meine Meisterprüfung ablegen soll."

„Merlin Junge da musst du ja eine ganz schöne Show abgelegt haben. Dann viel Erfolg"

Die Meisterprüfung dauerte deutlich länger als seine Vorherigen. Sie war auch deutlich schwieriger und Harry musste an manchen stellen tatsächlich noch mal überlegen bevor er etwas schrieb, sagte oder Tat. Nach mehr als 6 Stunden war Harry völlig erschöpft geistig und körperlich aber er war stolzer Besitzer eines neuen Zettels.

Zertifikat

Für

Mr. Harry Potter

Als

Meister der Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste

Bestanden mit der Note O+++

Donnerstag- Irgendwo in England

Prüfer Tanner war begeistert von diesem Jungen. Unglaublich so viel Macht und Verantwortungsbewusstsein bei einem so jungen Menschen. In dem Moment pfiff seine Feuerstelle. „Ohh hallo Albus wie kann ich dir helfen?" „ Hallo Phil. Ich brauche deinen Rat. Ich habe mal wieder eine Stelle zu besetzten. Ich brauche dringend einen guten VgddK Professor. Das Problem ist, das das Ministerium nach den letzten Katastrophen niemanden Akzeptieren wird, der nicht zumindest einen sehr hohen UTZ Score hat oder noch besser einen Meister. Kannst du mir nicht jemanden empfehlen. Irgendjemand vielversprechendes bei den letzten paar Prüfungen." Albus Dumbledore klang ungewöhnlich flehend. Er wollte auf keinen Fall wieder einen Ministeriumszauberer auf der Stelle sitzen haben. Dolores hatte wirklich genug schaden angerichtet.

„Ich habe tatsächlich jemanden. Heute erst geprüft und ich muss sagen ein ungeheures Talent. Einen Meistergrad mit O+++ und ich denke in einigen Jahren wäre er noch zu einigem mehr fähig. Das einzige Problem ist, dass er vielleicht noch etwas jung ist." „Wie Jung genau, Phil?" „Er ist heute 16 geworden." Albus musste sich zusammenreisen um den Mund nicht offen stehen zu lassen. Das war mit dem Kopf im Kamin immer eine blöde Idee. „Erst 16? Hat er Privatunterricht bekommen?" „Ich denke nicht Albus." Phil konnte sich das Lachen nicht länger verkneifen. „Es ist einer deiner Schüler." „MERLIN Phil. Du meinst doch nicht etwa Harry Potter?" „Wie ich sehe funktioniert dein altes Gehirn noch Albus eben jenen. Bis morgen sollten seine ZAG, UTZ und Meisterergebnisse bei dir eintreffen. Glaube mir Albus der Junge hat großes Potenzial." Nach kurzem überlegen lächelte Albus. „Ich denke ich gebe dem ganzen einen Versuch. Schlimmer als Dolores und Gilderoy ist er auf keinen Fall.

Freitag- Grimaultplatz Nr. 12

Sirius war nach dem Ministeriumsvorfall freigesprochen worden und arbeitete nun wieder als Auror. Letzte Woche hatte er dann das Sorgerecht für Harry bekommen und ihn ganz legal zu sich geholt. Remus und er waren wieder zusammen. Die beiden waren in ihren Hogwartstagen ein Paar gewesen und nun hatten sie beschlossen sich gemeinsam um Harry zu kümmern. Sirius kam gerade von einem Überwachungsauftrag zurück. Er hatte seine Lieben seid Mittwochmorgen nicht mehr gesehen. Es passte ihm eigentlich gar nicht, dass er Harrys Geburtstag verpasst hatte aber das würde er jetzt wieder wettmachen. Als Harry in die Küche kam hatte er schon Frühstück gemacht und sein Geschenk auf Harrys Platz gelegt.

„Sirius." Harry nahm seinen neuen Vormund in den Arm. „Hey pup. Alles Gute nachträglich zum Geburtstag." Sirius liebte diese Umarmungen mindestens genauso sehr wie Harry. Sie beide brauchten das nach zu vielen Jahren ohne Liebe.

„Ich hoffe du hast Kochen gelernt, seid du das letzte Mal versucht hast für uns Frühstück zu machen. Die arme Lily musste danach ast ihre Küche renovieren." Remus lehnte im Türrahmen. „Natürlich ich hatte ja das ganze letzte Jahr zum Üben und Molly hat mir vielleicht ein paar Tricks verraten." Und mit einem Grinsen fügte er hinzu: „Aber wenn Mr. Moony Mr. Tatzes Kochkünste nicht zu schätzen weiß kann er sich gerne auch selber versuchen." „Mr. Moony wird seinen ganzen Griffindor mut zusammenkratzen und probieren was auch immer Mr. Tatze versucht hat zu kochen. Außerdem möchte Mister Moony die Chance nutzen und Mr. Tatze mit Mr. Welle bekanntmachen." Sirius sah seinen Patensohn erstaunt an. Du hast es geschafft? Na los lass sehen." Sirius hüpfte vor Aufregung auf und ab. Nach seinem Freispruch hatte er seine Animagusform registrieren lassen. Nach den neuen Gesetzten waren diese Listen auch nicht mehr allgemein zugänglich und deshalb hatte er kein Problem damit. Harry lächelte und nickte „Gerade Rechtzeitig für meine Prüfung" und verwandelte sich in einen Wasserphönix. Sirius fielen vor Staunen fast die Augen raus. „Falls es dich tröstet ich hab genauso reagiert." Kommentierte Remus trocken während Harry zum anderen ende des Zimmers flog und zurück flashte. Wo er verschwand fiel ein Wassertropfen zu Boden. Dann transformierte er zurück.

„Wow Pup du hast den Bogen echt schnell rausgekriegt. Irgendwas anders interessantes, dass ich verpasst habe? Nun ja abgesehen davon natürlich das gestern dein 16. Geburtstag war." Die Frage war halb ironisch und ihm gefiel Remus grinsen nicht als Harry antwortete. „Nun ja ich habe mit den zusatzgeprüften ZAG 13 bestandene ZAG. Davon 3 mit O, 4 mit O+ und 1 O+++. Ich habe damit das höchste Ergebnis des Landes erzielt. Die 5 UTZ habe ich alle bestanden. 3 davon mit O, 1 mit O+ und 1 mit O+++ Die beiden O+++ waren in VgddK und mein Prüfer war beeindruckt also hat er mich die Meisterprüfung ablegen lassen welche ich gestern mit O+++ bestanden habe. Du siehst also ich war gestern ehh beschäftigt also kein Schaden entstanden."

Sirius brauchte eine Minute um sich von dem Schock zu erholen, dann sprang er auf und schloss Harry in die Arme. Das ist mein pup. Ich bin ja so Stolz auf dich.

Nach so vielen Neuigkeiten setzten sie sich erstmal um zu Frühstücken und Harry packte seine Geschenke aus. Das eine Päckchen enthielt eine Magische Uhr. Sie war so geschützt, dass sie nahezu unzerstörbar war und hatte eine Alarmfunktion. Das größere Päckchen war jedoch etwas ganz besonderes. „Ohh nein Sirius du hast doch nicht." „Natürlich es ist immerhin fast schon Tradition, dass ich ihm einen Besen schenke. Und Außerdem was bringst es denn sonst wenn einem 85% der Feuerblitz Gesellschaft gehören wenn man es nicht ab und zu mal nutzen kann." Harry war sprachlos. Vor ihm lag ein Besen der erst in einem Monat auf dem Markt erscheinen würde. Ein Feuerblitz Star der absolut schnellste und wendigste Besen, der bislang gebaut wurde. „Sirius… Das geht doch nicht… du kannst doch nicht…" „Ohh doch Pup ich kann oder hast du mir nicht zugehört. Mir gehört die Firma beinahe und außerdem habe ich ja noch für viele Jahre Geburtstags- und Weihnachtsgeschenke wettzumachen. Und überleg erst was Ron sagen wird wenn du ihm deinen alten Feuerblitz zum Geburtstag schenkst." Das zerstreute alle von Harrys bedenken. „Sirius kann ich im Garten…" „Ab mit dir. Sei nur Vorsichtig." Jep seinen Patensohn würde er jetzt erstmal ein paar Stunden lang nicht mehr sehen.

„Es ist Zeit zum Abendessen. Wir sollten unseren kleinen einfangen.", sagte Sirius zu niemand bestimmten. Weder er noch Remus hatten es übers Herz gebracht Harry früher wieder reinzuholen. Er hatte einfach so viel spass beim Fliegen. Ein Pfeifen von der Feuerstelle rief die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. „Hallo Remus und Sirius ich hoffe ich störe nicht aber wäre es möglich kurz durchzukommen und mit euch und Harry zu sprechen?" „Kein Problem Albus komm durch."

Kurze Zeit später trat Albus Dumbledore aus dem Kamin. „Guten Abend. Wo ist denn unser Harry?" Remus seufzte und warf Sirius einen vielsagenden Blick zu. „Er ist immer noch mit seinem Geburtstagsgeschenk beschäftigt." „Och komm schon Remus ein kleines Geschenk wird ihn schon nicht gleich verderben. Aber du hast Recht wir sollten ihn langsam wieder reinholen. Warum holst du ihn nicht Albus? Er ist im Garten."

Harry genoss das Gefühl des Fliegens. Er wusste nicht mehr wie lange er schon geflogen war als eine Person in lila Roben seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Einen kurzen Sturzflug später war er bei der Person. „Guten Tag Professor Dumbledore ist alles in Ordnung?"

„Ach Guten Abend Harry. Ich hatte gehofft dich hier zu sehen. Es ist sogar ein Fakt, dass mich dein Vormund gebeten hat, dich daran zu erinnern, dass es Zeit fürs Abendessen ist. Warum begleitest du mich nicht einfach nach drinnen. Ich nehme an dies ist das Geburttagsgeschenk von dem ich gehört habe?" Wie bekam der Schulleiter nur dieses blinken in den Augen hin. „Ja Sirius hat ihn mir geschenkt. Er ist unglaublich. Ich fürchte Allerdings ich habe etwas die Zeit vergessen."

„Harry da bist du ja wieder. Ich hatte schon ganz vergessen wie du Aussiehst." Neckte Sirius ihn kaum das sie die Küche betreten hatten. „Entschuldige Sirius ich habe wohl einfach die Zeit vergessen. Aber der Besen ist wirklich fantastisch." Das Leuchten in Harrys Augen war für jeden der Erwachsenen so viel wert, dass sie ihm nicht wirklich böse sein konnten. „Albus warum bleibst du nicht einfach zum Essen, dann können wir in Ruhe sprechen.", fragte Remus und Albus nahm die Einladung an.

„Also worum geht es Albus. Es ist doch nichts Schlimmes passiert oder?", begann Remus die Konversation. „Nein keine Sorge. Ich bin hier wegen einiger Außergewöhnlicher Testergebnisse, die heute Morgen den Weg auf meinen Schreibtisch gefunden haben. Ich muss sagen Harry ich bin positiv überrascht. Gratulation mein Junge. Aber ich bin nicht nur hier um zu Gratulieren ich möchte Harry ein Angebot machen. Harry ich möchte dich bitten mein neuer Professor für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zu werden." Nach einer Weile stille fand Harry seine Sprache wieder. „Aber Sir warum ich. Ich bin doch selbst noch Schüler. Der jüngste in meinem Jahr um genau zu sein, die Sechst- und Siebtklässler wären älter als ich. Was wäre mit meinem eigenen Unterricht was wäre mit Quidditch?" „Ich versichere dir Harry, du bist mehr als Qualifiziert für den Job. Das Alter spielt hier keine Rolle. In deiner Studiergruppe letztes Jahr hattest du doch auch Schüler, die älter waren als du. Dein Status als Schüler würde sich ändern zu Schülerprofessor mit allen Rechten und Pflichten eines echten Professors. Wenn du deine Restlichen UTZ hast fällt der Ausdruck Schüler weg. Der Schülerteil würde dich auch weiterhin als Mitglied von Griffindor sehen also sollte es kein Problem mit Quidditch geben. Da du bereits 5 UTZ hast sollte es kein Problem sein die meisten deiner Kurse fortzusetzen. Ich fürchte nur deine Freizeit wird etwas knapper werden. Bevor du mir deine Antwort gibst solltest du wissen, dass ich andernfalls gezwungen bin einen Ersatz des Ministeriums zu akzeptieren." „Das ist Erpressung Professor. Aber eigentlich klingt das gar nicht schlecht. Sirius, Remus was meint ihr?" Remus dachte Kurz nach. „Ich denke du würdest einen wundervollen Lehrer abgeben Harry. Alle deine DA Schüler haben mindestes ein E in ihren Prüfungen erreicht und da musstet ihr damit rechnen erwischt zu werden und konntet euch nicht oft treffen." Sirius sah seinen Patensohn an und lächelte. „Ich kenne diesen Ausdruck, ich habe ihn oft bei Lily gesehen. Sie hatte genau den gleichen Gesichtsausdruck als sie uns damals mitgeteilt hat, dass sie Heilerin werden will. Und Verdammt noch mal war sie gut darin. Ich bin sicher du schaffst das Pup."

„Na gut Professor ich nehme an. Unter der Bedingung das in den UTZ Kursen jeder die Möglichkeit hat zu gehen, wenn er oder sie nicht mit mir als Lehrer klarkommt. Sie können ihre UTZ dann bei den Zusatzprüfungen machen." „Akzeptiert. Komm bitte eine Woche vor Schulbeginn nach Hogwarts dann sind die Konferenzen und ich zeige dir dein Büro, wobei du das eigentlich gut genug kennen müsstest." Der letzte Satz war mehr ein Gedanke. „Natürlich Professor." „Ohh und dein Gehalt wird direkt in dein Verlies überwiesen." „Gehalt?" Jetzt kam sich Harry ein wenig dumm vor natürlich wurden die Lehrer bezahlt. „Ohh ja Harry du wirst feststellen das die Lehrer von Hogwarts durchaus angemessen bezahlt werden. Achso und du darfst ab sofort auch außerhalb von Hogwarts Magie benutzen. Vielleicht kann Sirius dir ja das Apparieren beibringen." Mit diesen Worten verschwand Albus im Flonetzwerk.

„So Harry was hältst du davon morgen die Weasleys zu besuchen?" „Super Sirius. Kann ich meinen Besen mitnehmen und Ron meinen alten Feuerblitz schon geben? BITTE" „Na gut Harry aber jetzt ab mit dir ins Bett." Als Harry in sein Zimmer polterte sah Remus ihn lachend an. „Wann genau hatte er dich noch mal um den Finger gewickelt." „Ich glaube so 10 Minuten nachdem er geboren war. Lily hat ihn in meine Arme gelegt und gesagt *Kuck mal Sirius das ist Harry dein Patensohn. Vorsicht weck ihn nicht auf* er war so klein und süß und unschuldig." Remus seufzte als Sirius Augen einen glasigen Blick bekamen. „Wie konnten wir nur jemals glauben du würdest ihm etwas antun wollen." Dann Küsste er Sirius sanft bevor die beiden auch ins Bett gingen.

Samstag- Fuchsbau

„Harry Schätzchen schön dich zu sehen. Wie geht es dir?" „Alles bestens danke Mrs. Weasley es ist auch schön mal wieder hier zu sein bei ihnen auch alles in Ordnung?" Mollys Antwort wurde von der Ankunft ihrer Kinder unterbrochen. „Harry" Der Angesprochene fand sich umringt von den 4 jüngsten Weasleys. Und Kurz darauf waren sie draußen auf dem Weg zum Besenschuppen. „Hey Ron. Warte mal Kurz." „Was ist Harry wenn wir uns nicht beeilen sind die guten Besen weg." „Naja bei der ganzen Aufregung letztes Jahr sind wir gar nicht dazu gekommen deinen Geburtstag richtig zu feiern. Also hab ich noch ein sehr verspätetes Geschenk für dich." Mit diesen Worten Zog er seinen alten Feuerblitz aus der Tasche und vergrößerte ihn wieder. „Ich weiß er ist nicht neu aber ich dachte vielleicht willst du ihn trotzdem haben." „Boar alter ich dreh durch. Aber Harry das ist doch dein Feuerblitz den Sirius dir geschenkt hat. Den brauchst du doch noch." Harry sah wie es seinen Freund in den Fingern juckte das Geschenk anzunehmen.

„Keine Sorge Ron. Ich hab den hier." Hier zauberte er seinen neuen Besen hervor. „Alter das ist doch der neue Star. Der ist noch nicht einmal auf dem Markt soweit ich weiß. Wie hast du den bekommen." „Sirius." War die einzige Antwort. Als würde das alles Erklären. „Also nimmst du mein Geschenk jetzt an?" „Alter du bist der beste Freund den man sich nur vorstellen kann."

„Hey ihr Turteltauben kommt ihr.", rief Fred zu ihnen herüber. Damit begann ein Quidditch spiel das auf diesem Feld lange seinesgleichen suchen sollte.

Als sie wieder reinkommen ist Arthur von der Arbeit wieder da. „Hallo Harry. Schön dich zu sehen mein Junge. Ich hab heute mit Phil gesprochen großartige Leistung, ich bin sicher Remus und Sirius sind mächtig stolz auf dich." „Danke Mr. Weasley aber es war wirklich nicht so besonders." „Mein Junge du bist nicht nur der jüngste Meister für VgddK sondern wenn man den Ergebnissen glauben darf auch einer der Besten. Darauf darf man schon mal stolz sein." „Wahnsinn Harry du hast deinen Meister in VgddK gemacht und sagst den ganzen Tag kein Wort davon. Wie geht das überhaupt ich dachte man muss vorher seine UTZ gemacht haben." Ron sah seinen Freund mit großen Augen an. „Ohh Ron natürlich hat er vorher seine UTZ gemacht vermutlich war sein ZAG dafür gut genug. Also Harry wie hast du abgeschnitten O? O+?", sprang Ginny ein. Harry wurde rot. „O+++ um genau zu sein." „Woar Harry und das nennst du nichts besonderes was hast du denn sonst noch nichts Besonderes Gemacht?" Manchmal war Harry wirklich zu bescheiden fand Ron. „Nun ja ich hab ein paar Zusatz ZAG gemacht und dann in den Fächern in dehnen ich gut genug war die UTZ. Ich glaub ich hab noch eine Kopie hier irgendwo." Harry zog eine Kopie seiner Ergebnisse aus der Tasche und alle stürzten sich drauf. Die Zwillinge wirkten zur Abwechslung mal ganz seriös. „Mensch Harry" „mit den Ergebnissen," „müsstest du eigentlich" „nicht mal mehr zur Schule gehen." „Du könntest Unterrichten" den letzten Satz sagten sie gemeinsam. Und Blickten Harry an der nun nur noch roter wurde. „Ist nicht wahr? VgddK?" Ron begriff ausnahmsweise mal als erster. Harry nickte „VgddK." Dann erklärte er die ganze Geschichte.

Eine Woche vor Schulbeginn -Hogwarts

Nach intensivem Training mit Sirius und Remus hatte Harry seine Apparationslizenz bekommen und war heute Morgen nach Hogwarts appariert. Erst als er schon dort war fiel ihm auf, das es doch eigentlich gar nicht möglich sein sollte. Offenbar ein Nebeneffekt des Phönixanimagus. Harry benutze eine Mischung aus Apparieren und Flashen, offenbar umging er damit die Schilde. „Ahh Harry mein Junge schön das du da bist. Komm bitte mit die erste Konferenz beginnt gleich und alle sollten inzwischen dort sein."

„Guten Tag meine Lieben ich hoffe ihr hattet alle ebenso gute Ferien wie ich. Also zuerst einmal möchte ich unseren neuen Kollegen willkommenheißen. Ich denke ihr kennt alle Harry nicht wahr. So weiter…" „Das ist hoffentlich ein scherz Albus. Bist du verrückt geworden. Das ist Potter." „Ich bin mir Harrys Identität vollständig bewusst und nein das ist kein Scherz und ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass ich auch nicht meinen Verstand verloren habe. Obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass du nicht der erste bist der mich das Fragt. Ich versichere dir jedoch, dass Harry Qualifikation für sich spricht. Er ist der jüngste Meister für VgddK seid 300 Jahren. Bis zu seinem Abschluss wird er Schülerprofessor sein. Und wenn er es wünscht danach unser Kollegium dauerhaft bereichern. Also weiter …"

Nach der Besprechung hielt Minerva Harry zurück. „Wir müssen uns einen Augenblick unterhalten Harry." Harry schluckte schwer als sein Hauslehrer ihn so ansprach. „Ja Professor." „Ohh Harry du bist nicht in Schwierigkeiten und im Kollegium sind wir alle auf Vornamenbasis also nenn mich außerhalb des Klassenraums bitte Minerva." „Ja Pro.. Minerva." „Gut wir arbeiten schon noch daran. Also ich habe zwei Schwierigkeiten. Zuerst hatte ich geplant dich dieses Jahr zum Quidditchcaptain zu machen aber ich denke nicht, dass dein neuer Zeitplan dafür genug Raum lässt. Du wirst doch trotzdem noch spielen oder?" „Natürlich Minerva und ich danke für das Vertrauen mich als Captain in Erwägung zu ziehen. Wenn ich einen Vorschlag machen dürfte würde ich Ron Weasley vorschlagen. Er ist ein brillanter Stratege und würde wenn er könnte den ganzen Tag nur über Quidditch reden. Erinnert mich ehrlich gesagt manchmal an Oliver Wood." „Weasley nicht meine erste Wahl… aber ich werde dem einen Versuch geben. Gut das wäre geklärt. Das zweite ist dein Stundenplan. Wir müssen alle VgddK Klassen unterkriegen als auch die Kurse in dehnen du weiter Unterricht nehmen wirst. Ich würde Vorschlagen dich auf die Kernfächer zu beschränken." „Ehrlich gesagt habe ich von den Kernfächern nur noch Zaubertränke und Kräuterkunde zu belegen. Ich habe meine UTZ in Zauberkunst, Verwandlung, Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, Muggelkunde und natürlich Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste diesen Sommer bestanden." Hier holte er seine Ergebnisse raus und überreichte sie Minerva. „Ich würde also gerne Zaubertränke, Kräuterkunde, Arithmantik und Runen belegen." Minerva starrte immer noch auf die Ergebnisse. Offenbar wusste Albus doch was er tat. „Das sind mehr UTZ als so manch ein Schüler hat wenn er uns verlässt. Ich bin sicher wir finden einen Weg die Stundenpläne anzugleichen.

Eine Meisterleistung von Minerva und etwas Hilfe von Harry später waren die neuen Stundenpläne fertig. „Harry Albus sagte etwas darüber, dass der neue Lehrer ein Animagus sei. Stimmt das?" Harry beschloss seine alte Lehrerin stolz zu machen und transformierte während er vom Stuhl aufsprang. Als Phönix drehte er eine Runde durch den Raum.

Als krönenden Abschluss flashte er vom anderen Ende des Raumes und transformierte Gleichzeitig, so dass er sitzend wieder vor ihr erschien. „Ja ich denke das könnte man so sagen." Mit diesem grinsen sah der Junge wirklich aus wie James dachte sich Minerva. „Angeber. Aber ich bin beeindruckt. Warum habe ich plötzlich den Eindruck, dass die letzten paar Jahre für dich nicht wirklich eine Herausforderung waren?" Ein beinahe entschuldigender Ausdruck huschte über Harrys Gesicht. „Nun ja ich hatte nicht wirklich viel Zeit zu lernen und vor Sirius hat sich noch nie einer gefreut wenn ich etwas geschafft hatte. Ich schätze ich wäre besser gewesen wenn ich tatsächlich mal gelernt hätte."

30. August –Hogwarts

Harry war gerade dabei seinen Klassenraum herzurichten als es Klopfte. „Herein." Er musste diese Runen in der Exakten Reihenfolge neu ordnen um die Sicherheit im Klassenraum wieder herzustellen nur noch ein Set und fertig. So jetzt konnte er sich um seinen Besucher kümmern. „Entschuldigung aber diesen Prozess konnte ich nicht unterbrechen." Er drehte sich um „Snape!?" „Ja Potter ich bin es. Die Fledermaus des Kerkers oder wie auch immer ihr mich dieser Tage nennt." „Meistens einfach Snape." Gut Ron nannte ihn auch gerne mal Blödmann aber das brauchte Snape ja wirklich nicht zu wissen. „Wie kann ich dir weiterhelfen?" „Nun in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass wir nun Kollegen sind, sollten wir möglicherweise alte Streitereien ruhen lassen und von Vorne beginnen. Ich hörte du hast mit niemandem über das was du in dem Denkarium gesehen hast gesprochen und du hast Black dazu gebracht sich öffentlich bei mir zu entschuldigen. Ich muss mich auch entschuldigen. Es war nicht sehr erwachsen von mir meinen Hass für deinen Vater an dir Auszulassen. Was hältst du von einem Neuanfang?" „Gerne ich habe es satt in Zaubertränke bei jedem Geräusch zusammenzuzucken." Harry streckte eine Hand aus. „Hi ich bin Harry Potter. Nenn mich einfach Harry." Ein leichtes Lächeln spielte um Snapes Mundwinkel. „Hallo `einfach Harry`. Ich bin Severus Snape aber nenn mich Severus." Damit schüttelten die beiden die Hände für einen Neuanfang.

Minerva bekam fast einen Schock als ein paar Stunden später Severus und Harry gemeinsam und lachend beim Essen erschienen. Albus Augen hingegen lachten bei dem Anblick. „ Nun meine lieben Kollegen wer von uns wird den Hogwarts Express am 1. September begleiten?" Harry sah auf. „Ich bin der Professor für VgddK, ich denke das ist mein Job. Außerdem erwarten die meisten ohnehin mich dort zu sehen." Als niemand widersprach nickte Albus. „Nun gut mein Junge aber sei Vorsichtig."

1. September –Hogwarts Express

Harry apparierte um 10 Uhr morgens auf den Bahnsteig und suchte sich gleich ein Abteil. Er war extra früh um alle Schüler zu überwachen. Gegen halb 11 ging seine Abteiltür das erste Mal auf. „Harry ich hab dich vermisst." Und daraufhin zog sie ihn stürmisch in eine Umarmung. „Hi Hermine. Wie waren deine Ferien?" „Grosartig ich war mit Mama und Papa in Frankreich. Leider habe ich meine ZAG Ergebnisse deshalb erst später bekommen und konnte die UTZ die ich hätte machen können deswegen noch nicht machen. Es wäre ja auch nur in Zauberkunst, Verwandlung und Runen gewesen aber es hätte mein Kurspensum trotzdem genug erleichtert, jetzt muss ich bis nächstes Jahr warten um sie Vorzeitig zu machen. Und was ist bei dir so passiert?" Harry wollte erst mit `nicht viel` antworten aber er dachte nicht, dass Hermine das so sehen würden wenn sie dann alles erfahren würde. Ron und Ginny kamen nun auch herein dicht gefolgt von Luna und Neville. Nachdem die Begrüßungsfloskeln ausgetauscht waren kam Hermine aufs Thema zurück. „Also Harry wie war den nun dein Sommer?" „Nun ja mal sehen Sirius hat mir diesen richtig coolen Besen geschenkt und ich bin viel geflogen. Achja und ich habe zusätzliche ZAG in Heilen, Arithmantik, Runen und Muggelkunde gemacht. Dann habe ich meine Vorläufigen UTZ in Zauberkunst, Verwandlung, Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, Muggelkunde und Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste abgelegt und weil mein Prüfer darauf bestanden hat, habe ich meinen Meistergrad in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste abgelegt und bestanden. Daraufhin hat Dumbledore mich als Schülerprofessor rekrutiert und als ich letzte Woche meine Stunden vorbereitet habe kam Snape vorbei und wir haben Frieden geschlossen. Er ist eigentlich ganz ok."

„Du willst mich verkohlen oder Harry?", Hermine war geschockt von dem was sie da hörte. „Ja Hermine ich wollte es auch erst nicht glauben aber der Besen ist echt der Wahnsinn ich meine ein Feuerblitz Star, davon kann der Rest von uns nur träumen." „Ohh Ron das ist das was dich an dieser Geschichte am meisten stört. Wenn Harry wirklich seinen Meister gemacht hätte wäre er der jüngste seid über 200 Jahren." Selenruhig zog Harry seine Ergebnisse aus der Tasche. Irgendwie hatte er damit gerechnet sie zu brauchen. „ Seid 346 Jahren um genau zu sein. Der andere Kerl war noch ein paar Monate jünger als ich aber dafür habe ich wenigstens besser abgeschnitten." Jetzt erst schien der Rest von Harry Informationen bei Ron angekommen zu sein. „Du hast echt mit Snape Frieden geschlossen?" „Er ist wirklich gar nicht so übel wenn er einen nicht in einer Tour beleidigt. Gib ihm eine Chance Ron." „Na gut Kumpel ich versuch es. Aber wenn es schief geht sag nicht ich hätte dich nicht gewarnt." „Keine Sorge Ron. Also wie war euer Sommer Neville und Luna?" Neville hatte sich schon von dem Schock erholt, dass Harry der neue Professor für VgddK war und fing an. „Besser als Sonst. Meine Großmutter ist stolz auf das was wir im Ministerium geleistet haben und erlaubt mir endlich ein paar der interessanteren Sachen in unserem Gewächshaus zu züchten. Danke übrigens für das Geburtstagsgeschenk Harry. Eine mimbiliosa Gilius findet man wirklich nur noch sehr selten."

So ging es eine ganze Weile bis irgendwann Malfoy entschied seinen traditionellen Besuch zu machen. „Soso Potty wieder mal mit deinen Loserfreunden unterwegs. Man sollte meinen du hättest inzwischen aufgegeben noch Magie lernen zu wollen. Man sagt du hättest nur noch 4 Fächer in dehnen du weitermachen kannst. Das ist erbärmlich sogar Weasley hat es in mehr Kurse geschafft als du." „Weißt du Malfoy das ist so nicht ganz richtig ich hatte nur einfach keine Lust dieses Jahr zuviel Zeit zu vertrödeln und habe die ersten 5 UTZ und einen Meistergrad schon mal bestanden, außerdem habe nicht 4 Fächer sondern 5 es ist nur so, dass ich eines davon unterrichte. Jep liebe Schüler sagt hallo zu Schülerprofessor Potter." „Du bluffst doch nur Potter." Malfoy war sich seiner Sache plötzlich nicht mehr so sicher. Harry lies seine Stimme tief und bedrohlich klingen. Ein Trick den er von Remus und Sirius gelernt hatte. „Möglicherweise, möglicherweise aber auch nicht. Willst du das Risiko wirklich eingehen. Das wäre sehr Griffindor von dir." Draco drehte sich um und floh während das ganze Abteil vor Gelächter grölte.

Freitag- Hogwarts

Harry betrat das Schloss zusammen mit seinen Freunden. Und trennte sich vor der großen Halle von ihnen im von Hinten an den Lehrertisch heranzutreten und sich auf seinen Platz neben Severus zu setzten. „Probleme?", fragte der etwas Ältere. „Nichts Außergewöhnliches."

Das Sortieren der Schüler schien länger zu dauern als sonst oder waren das nur seine Nerven. Schließlich machte der Schulleiter seine Ankündigungen.

„An unsere neuen Schüler willkommen an unsere alten Schüler willkommen zurück. Dieses Jahr haben wir keinen Professor für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste sondern einen Schülerprofessor. Schülerprofessor Potter wird während seiner eigenen Unterrichtsstunden und auf eigenen Wunsch während der Quidditchspiele weiterhin ein Schüler sein. In der Restlichen Zeit ist er Professor Potter mit allen Rechten und Pflichten der anderen Professoren. Auch wenn er vielleicht etwas jünger ist als eure übrigen Professoren seid versichert, dass er in seiner Masterprüfung sämtliche Rekorde gebrochen hat und mehr als Qualifiziert ist dieses Fach zu Unterrichten." Auf diese Ankündigung folgte tosender Applaus von dem kompletten Griffindor Haus, dem Großteil von Huffelpuff und Ravenclaw und sogar ein paar vereinzelte Slytherin.

„Des Weiteren freut es mich zu sagen, dass sämtliche Sonderregelungen eingeführt von Dolores Umbridge als ungültig erklärt wurden." Der darauf folgende Applaus war sogar noch lauter.

„Außerdem ist der verbotene Wald auch dieses Jahr genau das ist, nämlich verboten und somit von keinem Schüler betreten werden darf. Und eine Liste sämtlicher verbotener Gegenstände kann an Mr. Filchs Bürotür eingesehen werde. Gute Nacht Schüler."

Harry entschied sich diese Nacht im Turm zu schlafen und nicht in seinem Quartier. Es würde noch genug lange Abende geben an dehnen er dort schlafen würde. Jetzt wollte er erstmal die Zeit mit seinen Freunden genießen.

Harrys Stundenplan

Zeit Montag Dienstag Mittwoch Donnerstag Freitag

8:05-9:00 G/S 1 H/R 2 G/S 3 Runen H/R 3

9:05-10:00 H/R 1 H/R 5 G/S 3 Runen H/R 3

10:05-11:00 Zaubertränke G/S 2 UTZ 6 H/R 2 Kräuterkunde

11:05-12:00 Zaubertränke G/S 5 UTZ 6 G/S 2 H/R 1

12:00-13:00 Mittag Mittag Mittag Mittag Mittag

13:05-14:00 H/R 4 Arithmantik G/S 1 H/R 4 Arithmantik

14:05-15:00 G/S 4 UTZ 6 Kräuterkunde G/S 4 UTZ 7

15:05-16:00 UTZ 7 UTZ 6 H/R 5 Übungszeit UTZ 7

16:05-17:00 UTZ 7 G/S 5 Übungszeit

2. September- Hogwarts

„Guten Morgen Klasse. In diesem Klassenraum bin ich Professor Potter. Außerhalb des Unterrichts dürft ihr mich ruhig Harry nennen. Ich bin noch neu mit diesem ganzen Lehrersein. Wenn ihr etwas nicht versteht fragt also nach, damit ich es noch mal anders erklären kann. Dieses Jahr werdet ihr die Grundzüge der Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste lernen. Dieses erste Jahr in Hogwarts ist euer wichtigstes vielleicht sogar wichtiger als euer Abschlussjahr. Dieses Jahr werdet ihr die Fundamente für die Arbeit der nächsten Jahre errichten. Und wie ihr alle wisst, je stabiler das Fundament ist umso sicherer ist es darauf zu bauen. In dieser Schule laufen viele Zauberer und Hexen herum die jetzt mit ihrem Stoff Probleme haben, weil sie in ihrem ersten Jahr nicht genug gelernt haben. Dafür habe ich Donnerstag vor dem Abendessen eine Zeit eingerichtet, in der das Klassenzimmer allen offensteht, die ihren Unterrichtsstoff widerhohlen wollen und sich vielleicht noch den einen oder anderen Tipp holen wollen. Also fangen wir an. Der wohl einfachste Zauber ist der Lumos Zauber. Er erschafft ein Licht am ende eures Zauberstabes. Doch so einfach er auch ist gegen einige Schattenwesen ist er die beste Waffe. Konzentriert euch auf eure Magie. Spürt wie sie fließt und stellt euch ein helles Licht vor. Dann sagt Lumos." Harry führte es vor und von der Spitze seines Zauberstabes kam ein helles Leuchten. „Cool wie eine Taschenlampe.", rief einer der Muggelgeborenen. „Sehr richtig Mr. Dall, nur das diese Lampe mit Magie brennt und nicht mit Elektrizität. „Nox." und das Licht ging aus. „So nun probiert euer bestes."

Am Ende der Stunde hatten alle Schüler zumindest ein schwaches Leuchten erzeugt.

Er gab ihnen einen Kurzen Aufsatz über die Theorie hinter dem Spruch auf.

Die zweite Stunde verlief nach demselben Muster.

In Zaubertränke fiel Draco fast von seinem Stuhl als Snape und Harry kurzzeitig eine leise zivile Unterhaltung führten und Harry am Ende der Stunde einen perfekten Zaubertrank abgab.

Die Stunden nach dem Mittag waren weitaus weniger gut. Die Viertklässler waren eher auf dem Stand der Zweitklässler und hatten einiges Aufzuholen. Er sprach über Pixis und gab als Hausaufgabe einen Aufsatz über Hinkepanks auf. Die würden sie dann nächste Stunde besprechen und sich so hoffentlich schnell durch die kleineren Kreaturen hangeln.

Die UTZ Siebtklässler waren etwas besser aber Harry bemerkte das es hier große Unterschiede zwischen denen gab, die er letztes Jahr in DA gehabt hatte und den anderen. Seine DAler waren deutlich Fortgeschrittener. Doch keiner der Schüler machte von seinem Angebot gebrauch die Klasse zu verlassen. „Ich werde euch alle so weit treiben bis ihr meinen Namen verflucht aber ich werde euch durch eure UTZ bringen und wenn ich meine letzte Freizeit dafür Opfern muss.

„Na Harry mein Junge wie lief dein erster Tag als Lehrer?", fragte Albus auf der Besprechung später. „Ganz gut aber ich habe viel aufzuholen. Die einzigen die auf dem Level sind auf dem sie sein müssten sind die Erstklässler. Umbridge hat uns ein Jahr im Zeitplan gekostet und die, die das Missvergnügen mit Lockhart hatten haben noch mal nahezu ein Jahr verloren. Ich werde viel über Hausaufgaben abwickeln müssen und möglicherweise noch ein oder zwei Nachhilfeklassen einrichten müssen um zum Lehrplan Aufzuholen. Wobei Umbridge mehr schaden angerichtet hat als Lockhart. Bei ihm konnten sich die Schüler wenigstens noch selber unterrichten aber Umbridge hat viele Schüler das Fach hassen gelernt durch zu viel unnütze und falsche Theorie. Als wären ihre verrückten Federn alleine nicht schon schlimm genug gewesen." Albus kicherte. „Federn?" Mit einer schnellen Bewegung zog Harry seinen Ärmel hoch und die Narben auf seinem Handrücken wurden sichtbar. „Nette kleine Spielzeuge für Schüler beim Nachsitzen." Der Sarkasmus in Harrys stimme war unüberhörbar.

Snape fiel erst jetzt auf das die Ärmel seiner Roben seinen Handrücken sonst immer bedeckten wann immer er sie lange genug ruhig hielt, dass man sie hätte bemerken können. Ich soll keine Lügen erzählen. Severus zog scharf Luft ein wie auch Albus und der Rest der versammelten Lehrer.

Macht sammelte sich im Raum und ein Glas zersplitterte. Die Wut in Albus stimme war nicht zu überhören. „Diese Frau hat Blutfedern an meinen Schülern benutzt und niemand hat etwas bemerkt oder hielt es für nötig mich zu informieren." Albus konnte Angst einflössend sein wenn man seine Macht so deutlich war nahm. „Beruhige dich Albus es gibt wenig was du hättest tun können." Potters Worte schienen tatsächlich durchzudringen. „Ohh mein armer Junge ich habe dich schon wieder im Stich gelassen." Und zu jedermann erstaunen zog er Harry in seine Arme. Mit schrecken sahen die Lehrer wie der große Dumbledore weinte. „Ohh Harry nur noch mehr Narben für die ich verantwortlich bin." „Du wusstest es nicht Albus. Du hast mich nicht geschlagen. Du hast mich nicht Hungern lassen und du hast mich auch nicht gezwungen mit dieser Feder zu schreiben." „Aber ich habe es auch nicht verhindert." Die Lehrer hörten das alles mit Staunen war der Grund warum Dumbledore nicht mehr auf dem Blutschutz beharrt hatte als Harry zu Sirius gezogen war etwa, dass Harry misshandelt worden war?

Danach ging die Besprechung in einer gedrückten Stimmung weiter.

3. September- Hogwarts

Die Zweitklässler kamen in den Raum und holten sofort ihre Bücher hervor. „Guten Morgen. Ich bin Professor Potter und ich denke es ist an der Zeit, dass diese Klasse lernt was Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste wirklich bedeutet. Es bedeutet üben üben üben bis man die Sprüche im Schlaf korrekt ausführen kann und immer in Bereitschaft sein. Wir werden mit den bekannteren Kreaturen und einfachen Sprüchen anfangen und uns zu den unbekannteren und schwierigeren Vorarbeiten. Also Zauberstäbe raus die Theorie werden wir in mit den Hausaufgaben abdecken. Diese Klasse liegt dank der Inkompetenz eurer letzten Lehrerin weit zurück und wir haben viel aufzuholen. Also wer kann mir den Entwaffnungszauber nennen?"

…

Die Fünftklässler Ravenclaw Huffelpuff kamen herein. Dies war die erste Klasse in der einer seiner Freunde war und er Lächelte Luna aufmunternd zu. Seine Anfangsrede war ziemlich genau dieselbe wie in den vorherigen klassen mit einer kleinen Ergänzung. „Dies ist euer ZAG Jahr und vielen von euch mangelt es noch an dem nötigen Wissen. Ich habe das Ziel, dass zu verändern. Ich werde jeden von euch der willens ist durch die ZAG bringen. Das bedeutet, dass ihr auch außerhalb der Unterrichtszeiten zu mir kommen könnt, außerdem steht mein Klassenraum jeden Donnerstag vor dem Abendessen jedem Schüler offen der üben möchte oder sich noch ein paar Tipps oder sonstiges holen möchte. Gut fangen wir mit eineigen der weniger Bekannten Kreaturen an." Harry holte einen Käfig mit einem Mistelzweig und einem fast perfekt getarnten kleinen Kobold hervor. „Das meine lieben Schüler ist ein Nargel." Die ungläubigen fast entschuldigenden Blicke, die daraufhin zu Luna geworfen wurden bestätigten Harry, dass er das richtige erste Thema gewählt hatte.

Die Griffindor/Slytherin Stunden verliefen mehr oder weniger nach demselben Muster nur das Harry beiden Häusern wegen unerlaubtem verfluchens Punkte abziehen musste.

In seiner Arithmantik stunde saß Harry neben Hermine. Da er für seine ZAG komplett im Selbststudium gelernt hatte war dieser Kurs besonders interessant. Professor Vektor hatte eine einmalige Art die mathematisch dargestellten Probleme zu beschreiben und war wirklich eine sehr gute Lehrerin. Nach der Stunde gingen die beiden schnell gemeinsam zu Harrys Klassenraum.

Nachdem er auch hier sein Angebot an alle gemacht hatte zu gehen und nicht mehr wiederzukommen stand Malfoy auf. Er war jedoch der einzige. „Was ist los Leute? Das ist Potter er ist jünger als die meisten von uns." Noch bevor Harry etwas sagen konnte antwortete Zabini: „Wenn du das so siehst verschwinde Malfoy. Der Rest von uns hat keinen Streit mit Potter und deine Ewigen Beleidigungen gehen uns allen nur auf die Nerven. Er ist der Beste Lehrer den wir kriegen können und nach letztem Jahr können wir alle Vorteile brauchen die wir kriegen können. Das ist der Slytherin weg." Daraufhin setzte sich ein sehr roter Malfoy wieder und die Stunde konnte weitergehen. „Gut jetzt wo das geklärt wäre fangen wir mit unserem ersten Thema an. Der hohen Kunst des wortlosen Zauberns."

Das Abendmahl war in vollem Gange als Minister Furge, Untersekretärin Umbridge und die Schulaufseher (Malfoy, Nott, Zabini, Longbottom, Bones) sowie zwei Auroren, die zum Schutz des Ministers abgestellt waren, hereinstürmten. „Es ist also war Dumbledore du hast also einen völlig unqualifizierten 16 Jährigen zum VgddK Professor gemacht." „Natürlich nicht Minister." „Aber nicht? Also wieso? Aber Wieso sitzt Potter dann am Lehrertisch" „Professor Potter ist dieses Jahr unser Lehrer in VgddK." „Aber du sagtest doch gerade du hast keinen 16 Jährigen zum Professor gemacht." „Ganz im Gegenteil Minister ihre Aussage bezog sich auf einen unqualifizierten 16 Jährigen. Ich kann ihnen versichern das Professor Potter sogar ganz ausgezeichnete Qualifikationen hat." Professor Dumbledore war die Ruhe selbst und Harry hatte die Vermutung, dass er sich innerlich kaputtlachte. Furge hingegen war verwirrt und Umbridge war wütend. „Was kann dieser Bengel schon für Qualifikationen haben, die ich nicht habe ich bin sicher er hat sich diese Position erschummelt wie alles andere auch." Kreischte sie mit ihrer unangenehm falschen Stimme. Harry wollte schon aufspringen aber Snapes Hand auf seinem Arm verankerte ihn in der Realität. Mit Sicherheit hatte Dumbledore irgendeinen Plan. „Professor Potter kann alleine im Fach Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste ZAG UTZ und einen Meistergrad Vorweisen alle mit Rekordergebnis bestanden. Ich denke das übertrifft ihre UTZ mit EE bei weitem Madame Umbridge. Ach und wie freundlich von ihnen mich an ihre Tätigkeiten hier zu erinnern. Ich bitte alle Schüler die von Madame Umbridge gezwungen wurden eine Blutfeder zu verwenden vorzutreten." Bei seinen Worten wurde Umbridge blass und versuchte zu fliehen, doch die Auroren waren bei den Worten hellhörig geworden und hielten sie fest. Zuerst tat sich nichts und Dolores wollte schon aufatmen als Harry den Anfang machte und nach unten vor den Minister trat. Er hielt die Hand hoch und man sah deutlich die Narben. ‚Ich soll keine Lügen erzählen'. Von Harrys Mut angespornt traten nun auch andere vor bis schließlich das halb Griffindor, ein viertel je Huffelpuff und Ravenclaw und ein zehntel von Slytherin vorne standen, darunter auch Neville Longbottom, Susan Bones, und Blaise Zabini. Die Schulaufseher waren geschockt, nicht zuletzt weil drei von ihnen Kinder unter den Opfern hatten. „Ohh mein Gott so viele. Wir haben so viele von euch enttäuscht. Sagen sie Minister wenn das ihre Vorstellung von einer kompetenten Lehrkraft ist dann möchte ich nicht sehen wie Inkompetenz aussieht." Harry fühlte wie sich Energie aufbaute und so gerne er Umbridge auch leiden sehen wollte, er wollte nicht, dass in dem Prozess unschuldige verletzt würden. „Beruhige dich Albus ich kann deine Magie bis hierhin spüren. Dich trifft keine Schuld. Ich denke die meisten hier wurden erst gefoltert nachdem der Minister dich vertrieben hatte. Und ich glaube nicht, dass alle so viele Wiederholungen hatten wie ich. Immerhin war ich die meisten Abende alleine mit ihr." Seine Worte schienen Albus tatsächlich etwas zu beruhigen. Doch etwas gab ihm zu denken. „Sag Harry wie viele dieser Sitzungen hattest du mit Madame Umbridge." Irgendwas in Harrys Gesichtsausdruck sagte ihm, dass ihm die Antwort gar nicht gefallen würde. Und so war es auch. „Um ehrlich zu sein ich weiß es nicht genau ich habe bei Hundert aufgehört zu zählen. Uhm Hermine weißt du es zufällig noch?" Hermine hatte ihm die Zahlen um den Kopf geworfen, als sie versucht hatte ihn davon zu überzeugen etwas dagegen zu unternehmen. „146 Harry. Die meisten davon länger als 3 Stunden." Die Welle der Magie die daraufhin durch die Halle fuhr erinnerte alle wieder daran warum Dumbledore sogar von Voldemort gefürchtet wurde. Harry schützte die Schüler mit einem hastig hochgezogenen Schild so dass nur ein paar Fenster zu Bruch gingen. Als Albus sich wieder beruhigt hatte sagte er „Auroren bitte bringen sie Madame Umbridge in eine Sicherheitszelle bevor noch ein Unfall geschieht der verhindern würde, dass sie eine Verhandlung bekommen kann. Minister ich denke der Fall ist damit erledigt." „Ähm natürlich Albus. Offenbar ist Dolores nicht so geeignet wie ich dachte aber trotzdem ein 16 Jähriger erscheint mir unangemessen." „Professor Potter ist der beste Lehrer den wir je hatten und ohne seine … Nachhilfe letztes Jahr hätte ich nicht einmal meine OWL bestanden." Rief einer seiner ehemaligen DA Ravenclaw Schüler. Und ein lächeln erschien in seinem Gesicht als fast jeder Schüler in der Halle dem zustimmte.

Furge erkannte hier eine verlorene Schlacht. „Nun gut hab deinen Willen Dumbledore aber die Schulaufseher werden einzeln und unabhängig voneinander seinen Unterrichtstunden besuchen und sich ein Bild von seinem Lehrplan machen. Wir werden bis Weinachten entscheiden ob Potter bleiben kann." „Mein lieber Minister wie ich schon zu Beginn des Jahres erläutert habe ist Hogwarts eine private Schule die in keinerlei Hinsicht dem Ministerium unterstellt ist und daher solange der Schulleiter keine absolut irrationalen Entscheidungen trifft das Ministerium auch kein anrecht auf Mitbestimmung des Lehrkörpers hat." Furge schien wenn möglich nur noch etwas wütender zu werden. Nun gut aber wir werden trotzdem zwischendurch reinschauen.

Später auf der Besprechung des Tages kam Albus noch mal auf das Thema zurück. „Harry mein Junge ich fürchte wir werden nicht verhindern können das ab und an dein Unterricht beaufsichtigt wird aber ich denke nicht, dass wir irgendwelche Konsequenzen zu befürchten haben. Bei deinem Talent als Lehrer würde es mich nicht wundern, wenn deine Schüler bis Weinachten wieder im Lehrplan sind."

Das Jahr beginnt- Hogwarts

Die nächsten Tage und Wochen vergingen schnell und Harrys Zeit wurde sehr strapaziert. Zwischen Unterrichtsvorbereitung und Hausaufgaben kamen auch noch Quidditchtraining und Nachtpatrouillen. Augusta Longbottom hatte für die Schulaufsicht seine Stunden begleitet und war beeindruckt von dem Fortschritt seiner Schüler. Und der war auch für Harry harte Arbeit. Häufig ließ er das Mittagessen aus um in der Zeit seine Hausaufgaben zu erledigen. Manchmal korrigierte er bis spät in die Nacht hinein die Aufsätze der Schüler und verschlief dann am nächsten Morgen das Frühstück.

Heute war ein solcher Tag gewesen an dem er ohne Frühstück oder Mittagessen gegangen war. Er fühlte sich nicht wirklich gut. Er war müde und sein Kopf pochte unangenehm. Zum Glück war heute Freitag. Er hatte mit seinen UTZ 7 Schülern noch zwei Zusatzstunden gehabt und gerade die letzten Fragen beantwortet als Dobby ihn darüber informierte, das der Schulleiter ihn beim Abendessen sehen wollte.

„Harry was hältst du davon wenn wir den Duellierclub wieder aufleben lassen?" Harry seufzte müde. „Es ist eigentlich eine gute Idee Albus aber ich kann das unmöglich noch in meinem Zeitplan unterbringen. Vielleicht wenn Filius oder Severus sich darum kümmern könnten." Seufzend nickte Albus. „Ja ich fürchte ich erwarte wirklich manchmal etwas zu viel von dir. Entschuldige Harry." „Kein Problem Albus. Die Idee ist ja auch nicht schlecht. Ich könnte vielleicht auch Aushelfen, nur um ihn zu leiten fehlt mir wirklich die Zeit." Damit wandte Harry sich wieder seinem Teller zu und stocherte in seinem Essen herum und widerstand nur mit mühe der Versuchung seinen Kopf einfach hier auf die Arme zu legen und zu schlafen.

Severus beobachtete das Verhalten seines jungen Kollegen mit Besorgnis. Harry war noch nie ein guter Esser gewesen doch in letzter Zeit schien es als überlege er das Essen ganz aufzugeben. Harry hatte außerdem dunkle Ringe unter den Augen und heute hatten seine Augen einen glasigen Ausdruck.

„Alles in Ordnung Harry? Keinen Hunger heute?"

„Es geht schon Severus nur müde und Kopfschmerzen. Du hast nicht zufällig einen Kopfschmerztrank zur Hand?"

„Sicher, lass mich nur kurz sicher gehen, dass das alles ist was du brauchst." Unter dem Tisch sprach er leise einen Diagnosezauber über seinen Kollegen und nahm das Pergament von der Spitze seines Zauberstabs. „Kein Wunder, dass du Kopfschmerzen hast du hast ein ganz schönes Fieber. Das sind ein Fiebertrank und ein Kopfschmerztrank. Nimm sie und leg dich hin. Ich komm später mit Poppy vorbei um sicherzugehen, dass es nichts Ernstes ist."

Harry nickte nur müde. Solange er sich hinlegen konnte war hm der Rest egal. „Danke Severus ich bin in meinem Quartier." Albus sah erstand zu Severus als Harry ohne ein weiteres Wort den Tisch verließ. „Harry hat Fieber. Ich habe ihn ins Bett geschickt. Und komm ja nicht auf die Idee noch mal wegen deiner Clubidee zu ihm zu gehen. Der Junge isst und schläft auch jetzt schon kaum noch. Ich hoffe nur er hat deinen hirnrissigen Kommentar nicht ernst genommen und versucht tatsächlich die Klassen bis Weihnachten zurück auf den Lehrplan zu bringen."

„Poppy bist du da?" „Severus was ist los?" Nachdem Severus ihr die Situation erklärt hatte machten die beiden sich auf den Weg in Harrys Quartier.

„Das hatte ich befürchtet. Er hat das Zentaurenfieber. Ich habe seit letzter Woche 2 Zweitklässler in der Krankenstation und die Hauselfen deshalb angewiesen, dass Essen mit dem Immunisierer zu versehen. Aus irgendeinem Grund muss es bei Harry nicht gewirkt haben." Poppy strich ihrem jungen Kollegen besorgt über die fieberheiße Stirn. „Ich denke der Grund dafür ist das Harry kaum noch zum Essen kommt in den letzten Tagen, und wenn er Auftaucht sind die Portionen derart klein, dass es mich Wundert, dass er überhaupt noch Fleisch auf den Knochen hat." Severus hatte ohnehin vorgehabt mit der Medizin-Hexe darüber zu reden. Potter hatte einfach zu viel Stress für jemand so junges.

„Er ist tatsächlich gefährlich unterernährt und das Fieber wird wohl seine letzten Reserven verbrennen. Ich kann ihm zwar fiebersenkende Tränke geben aber leider haben wir kein richtiges Heilmittel. Ich fürchte er wird es auf natürlichem Wege vergehen lassen müssen." Offenbar begann das Fieber mit Harrys Gehirn zu spielen, denn er wälzte sich unruhig hin und her und murmelte etwas, das klang wie „Nein bitte nicht. Ich verspreche ich erledige alles. Nein bitte. Nein." „Harry. Harry wach auf es ist nur ein Albtraum. Du bist in Sicherheit." Poppys sanfte Stimme brachte Harry wieder zurück in die Realität.

„Poppy? Was ist los mit mir?" Wenn Harry ehrlich mit sich selbst war fühlte er sich gar nicht gut. „Du hast dich mal wieder selbst vernachlässigt wodurch du den Immunisierer nicht abbekommen hast und jetzt hast du dir das Zentaurenfieber eingefangen. Keine Sorge nur ca. 2 Wochen Bettruhe und du bist wieder auf dem Damm." „Unmöglich Poppy ich habe einen engen Zeitplan. Ich kann versuchen es ruhiger angehen zu lassen aber ich kann nicht 2 Wochen nichts tun." Poppy wollte protestieren aber irgendetwas in Harry Blick lies sie es sich anders überlegen und sie seufzte. „Nun gut Harry aber wir müssen ein paar Regeln aufstellen. Erstens und diese Regel wird auch nach den zwei Wochen weiterhin gelten. Du wirst 3 Mahlzeiten am Tag essen. Du bist viel zu dünn und dieses Fieber wird deine letzten Reserven verbrennen. Zweitens soviel Ruhe wie möglich. Das heißt keine Sonderkurse und du wirst deine eigenen Unterrichtsstunden ausfallen lassen. Außerdem solltest du deine Magie so wenig wie möglich benutzen, damit sie deinem Körper besser helfen kann. Drittens du wirst dieses Armband tragen. Es hat einen Temperaturzauber auf sich und dient dazu dein Fieber zu überwachen. Wenn dein Fieber über 39°C steigt wirst du nur noch sitzende Arbeiten ausführen und keine Magie mehr benutzt und wenn es über 40°C steigt wirst du dich sofort hinlegen, der Zauber wird mich dann benachrichtigen. Verstanden?" Harry der wusste, dass er nicht mehr aus Poppy herausbekommen würde nickte nur. Dank der Tränke die er erst vor kurzem genommen hatte zeigte das Armband eine Temperatur von 38,4°C an. Mit etwas Glück würde er die meisten seiner Klassen einhalten können.

Harry hörte ein wispern und Severus faste sich an seinen Arm. „Nicht jetzt" stöhnte er. Jetzt erkannte Harry das Wispern es war Parsel ~Komm der Meister ruft dich.~ Einer Eingebung folgend griff er nach Severus Arm und legte das Mal frei. Dann zischte er zu dem Mal. ~Er ist nicht sein Meister und hat kein recht ihm Weh zutun. Los verschwinde dahin wo du hergekommen bist.~ ~Du hast keine Macht über mich kleiner Sprecher~ ~Ach nein? Verschwinde du niedere Entschuldigung der Existenz einer Schlange von Slytherin.~ dieses Mal legte er einen Teil seiner Magie in die Worte und das Mal verschwand.

Severus starrte ungläubig auf seinen leeren Unterarm. „Ich bin Frei. Ich bin wirklich Frei." Flüsterte er und zog Harry in eine Umarmung. „Danke danke danke. Du weist gar nicht was du mir damit wiedergegeben hast. Ich bin endlich wieder Frei." Dann drehte er sich um. „Oh Poppy ich bin Frei." Der Zaubertrankmeister hatte Tränen in den Augen. „Das ist Wunderbar Severus. Und Harry ich bin sehr stolz auf dich aber bitte versuche heute keine Magie mehr zu benutzen, du hast deine Kondition schon genug belastet." Sein Armband zeigte jetzt solide 39,0°C und Harry lächelte müde. „Ich denke ich werde jetzt erstmal schlafen. Könnt ihr mir Miss Granger und Miss Tanner nachher vorbeischicken? Ich denke die beiden hätten nichts dagegen mir beim Korrigieren der Aufsätze der unteren Jahrgänge zur Hand zu gehen. Und vielleicht auch Ron Weasley." „Natürlich Harry schlaf jetzt etwas. Du wirst das Wochenende viel Ruhe brauchen wenn du wirklich darauf bestehst nächste Woche wieder zu Unterrichten." Severus stimme war sanft. Er konnte beim besten Willen nicht mehr sagen warum er Harry einst so gehasst hatte.

Albus versuchte nach Möglichkeit jeden Abend eine kleine Besprechung aller Angestellten abzuhalten um Möglichst auf dem Laufenden zu bleiben so auch heute. Die Meisten waren schon da als Severus Snape hereingestürmt kam. Das an sich war nichts Ungewöhnliches. Ungewöhnlich war hingegen der absolut zufriedene Gesichtsausdruck den er trug und das Poppy ihm direkt auf den Fersen war. „Ahh Severus, Poppy. Ich nehme an ihr kommt gerade von Harry wie geht es ihm." In Poppys Augen lag Besorgnis als sie antwortete. „Harry hat das Zentaurenfieber. Ich wollte ihn auf Bettruhe setzten aber er hat mich überzeugt, das er solange er es nicht übertreibt seine Klassen noch unterrichten kann. Allerdings habe ich sämtliche Zusatzaktivitäten für die nächsten zwei Wochen verboten, das bezieht auch seine Studien mit ein. Außerdem muss der Junge dringend mehr auf regelmäßige Mahlzeiten und mehr Ruhe achten." Albus seufzte, der arme Junge konnte es auch nie einfach haben. „Ich verstehe. Severus wärst du bereit, in denn nächsten zwei Wochen, nötigenfalls ein paar von Harrys Stunden zu übernehmen?" „Jederzeit Albus. Und es gibt da noch etwas was du wissen solltest. Harry hat gerade mein Mal entfernt." Albus Dumbledore sah seinen Zaubertrankmeister an als seien ihm gerade Hörner gewachsen. Sollte es wahr sein nach all diesen Jahren „Er hat was?" Zur antwort entblößte Severus seinen Unterarm. Von seinen Gefühlen übermannt zog Albus Severus in eine väterliche Umarmung. „Ohh mein Junge nach all diesen Jahren ist deine Schuld endlich beglichen. Du bist endlich wieder frei zu Leben."

Eine kühle Hand die sanft seine Stirn berührte weckte ihn auf. „Hallo Hermine, Ron, Miss Tanner." Severus hatte sie ihm also wirklich vorbeigeschickt. Miss Tanner war eine Siebtklässlerin aus Ravenclaw und in VgddK die Beste im Kurs. „Da hier ansonsten alle mit Vornamen angesprochen werden warum nennen sie mich nicht Sue Professor. Auch wenn ich nicht ganz sicher bin warum ich hier bin." „Na gut Sue. Und da wir hier in meinem Quartier sind nenn mich ruhig Harry." Harry war inzwischen Wach und hatte sich Aufgesetzt. „Und zu dem Grund warum ich euch hergeben habe. Nun ich hatte gehofft das Hermine und Sue mir mit den Aufsätzen der Unteren Jahrgänge helfen könntet. Ich bin ein bisschen Krank und könnte Hilfe gebrauchen. Es würden auch ein paar Hauspunkte raus springen." „Natürlich helfen wir dir jederzeit Harry." Die Mädels waren begeistert von der Idee. Ron hingegen sah etwas verloren aus. „Sorry Kumpel aber ich glaube nicht, dass ich das kann." „Deswegen habe ich dich auch nicht hergebeten Ron. Ich fürchte nur das hier wird mich ein paar Wochen kosten. Ich fürchte gegen Huffelpuff muss der Reservesucher ran. Tut mir leid Kumpel." Ron sah etwas enttäuscht aus aber immerhin würde er nächstes Jahr ohnehin mit dem neuen Sucher spielen müssen. Ein Testlauf war also gar nicht so schlecht. „Schon Gut Kumpel sieh nur zu das du gegen Slytherin wieder auf dem Damm bist."

Den Rest des Wochenendes verbrachte Harry größtenteils schlafend.

Montagmorgen hatte Harry nur ein leichtes Fieber und seine Stunden mit den Erstklässlern verliefen sehr ruhig. In seinen Stunden nach dem Mittag kam Schulaufseher Pepper vorbei dessen Tochter in seiner UTZ Klasse war. Er blieb für alle Klassen und war beeindruckt von dem was er sah.

Alles in allem schaffte er die Woche ganz gut. Einzig am Donnerstag ging es ihm wirklich nicht gut. Er hatte schon nach dem aufstehen eine Temperatur von fast 39°C und hatte gerade seine gemischte Übungsklasse begonnen, an der wie immer Schüler aus allen Jahrgängen Teilnahmen als sein Fieber über 40°C kletterte. Also machte er einen Floanruf. „Severus es tut mir leid dich zu stören aber kannst du meine Übungsklasse für mich beaufsichtigen?" „Natürlich Harry tritt zurück ich komm durch." Kaum durchgekommen richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf Harry und sprach einen Diagnosezauber. ‚Fieber 40,5°C, Kopfschmerzen, Schwindel'. Snape sah seinen jungen Kollegen mitfühlend an. „Schaffst du es allein in dein Quartier oder soll ich dich lieber begleiten?" „Nein bitte kümmere dich erst um die Schüler. Sie arbeiten hart um wieder auf den Lehrplan zu kommen und ich möchte sie nicht demoralisieren. Ich denke ich werde mich einfach eine Weile hier auf die Couch legen bis der Raum aufhört sich zu drehen." Besorgt sah Severus seinen jungen Kollegen an und zog einen Trank aus seiner Umhangtasche. „Das ist ein fiebersenkender Trank. Nimm ihn und versuch etwas zu schlafen ich bringe dich später in dein Quartier."


End file.
